1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling) driving circuit, and more particularly, to an LVDS driving circuit with a simplified circuit structure and a high operating speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Differential signaling circuits are very popular, being used in data transmission nowadays, including LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling), HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface), and USB (Universal Serial Bus), etc. Differential signaling circuits have power saving and noise rejection advantages. However, conventional differential signaling circuits require bias currents which are driven by current sources. With the progress in manufacturing technology, the supply voltage of circuits has gradually become lower. As a result, the current sources may have insufficient head room, and the output range of the differential signaling circuits may be very limited.